Dragonfly in the Dark
by Amaya-Tsukiko Yuki
Summary: This story is a sequel to gravitation.Don t seem like it? Well if you watch the show then you probably know Yuki s attitude.Kind of like the character that goes around saving everyone huh?Well this story will make you go WTF,especially if you like the sho
1. Dragonfly before Sunrise

Dragonflies in the Dark

This is just a add on of the storyline of gravitation.You may find this love/mystery story quite interesting.Every week I will come out with a new chapter.This week is the beginning chapter (below).Mind you, I keep my story lines long.I dont like those 13 episode/ chapter short story things.I hope you like it.In each chapter, at the beginning before the story, I will of course have the disclaimer, a short note, and a mini biography about the characters in this story.If you want those features you will have to visit the story page itself.This exact chapter will be on my story list.

-Enjoy-

Chapter 1: Before Dawm

-sound of footsteps running on a rainy night-

Ah! -girl is heavily breathing- Leave me alone.Go away.AHHHHHH!

Dont worry little miss, I wont hurt you...badly...Hahahaha.

AHHH!

-Whoosh, the sound of a coat cape sweeping in the air-

Who the hell are you?

-The stranger takes the criminal by the neck-

Hey let go let go!

Wha...

-The criminal is thrown harshly across the walkway-

I'll get you for this.I will hunt you down.And your little geisha too.

-The criminal struggles to stand up and runs the other direction.The stranger stands there and stares in the direction of the man-

Arigato

-He slowly turns the opposite directions and begins walking-

Matte...How can you leave like that? Wont you even tell me your name? Please?

-The man stops-

Well at least turn around and look at me.

-He begins to walk on again-

Please, why will you not acknowledge me? I would like to thank you by name or in front of you.

Just be greatful that you were not harmed tonight.

I am greatful.And that is why I think it is more proper to--

-She is interrupted by the man turning around.Her eyes get big and her mouth droops open.-

Y-you are b-beautiful.Handsome.-bows her head- Thank you for saving me from that criminal.

Don't think of it was saving you.I was simply scouring around for something to do.Dont doubt that I myself wasnt just ridding him to have you for my own reasons.

What?

Girl, next time you think about being alone and getting yourself into trouble, know what can happen.For if you are in this situation ever again, dont count on me being your shining armor.

Hmph.

-While she is snubbing her nose, he is gone with another whip of his coat like cape-

Huh? Where did he go? Hello? HELLO?!

-Nothing respondes except for the solemn pound of the rain against its soulmate, the ground-


	2. Dragonfly in the Beginning

-Radio plays- 'And that concludes that news.Now back to Kita Moikita.Thank You Miss Suki.And now to other news.Lately, the townspeople have been shocked by some mysterious guy.A male dressed in a black cape has been going around and heroically stopping crime.So many women, children, and even men have been saved.Victims of crime state that this man leaves them a vocal message that becomes their life long mottos or legacies...'

Mysterious guy, heroically, life long motto? Why not me? Why cant I be lucky like that? A shining armor on a white horse all dressed in black.Sounds too good to be true.O well.I guess this is my life.

Kagouru-chan!Kagouru-chan!

Eh? Suiko?

Kagouru!

What is it Suiko?

Dragonflys new song came out.Lets go get the cd.

No way no way! Ok let me grab my jacket.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
(desire by do as infinity plays)  
Kami! The line is so long.

Well, what did you expect Kagouru?

O well, lets go get some yogurt from fruit stop.

-As they turn they notice a commotion going on.A flash of black zooms right past Kagouras face, leaving a trail of delicious smelling males cologne.When her vision is in right focus again, she sees the man running, not even tempting to look back.-

Suiko, did you see that?

Who could miss it? Anyways, it is probably just a cop.

Yes probably.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Im your dragonfly Ill make you go so high Let the light reflect on you

Kami! Kami! Kami! Kami! I cant belive I have their new song! sings with song

-Im your dragonfly

Ill make you go so high

Let the light reflect on you

because our love is true

Im your dragonfly

give me your heart

youre soul is like a rose

and its life about to start -

Aww a beautiful song

-sits up and thinks-

'who was that guy anyways?' Hmm

-song ends-

O its over already? Great now I am bored.I know what to do.MOM! Im going out be back soon!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sunset is almost over, I could always go and watch the dragonflies by the old pond.

-runs and skips to a little pond-

Hello little dragonflies.Wow, you guys have all finally turned blue.You guys are so pretty.Look at me.So desperate, I talk to insects.O well, you guys still rock.News update time! Lets see.I got Dragonflys new song.You will love them. My grades are going down, as usual. And I want a mysterious everyday man slash hero is somewhere here in Japan.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Well it is getting late.I should be going back.

-begins climbing up the slick slope-

Hey little Miss.

What? Who are you?

You should be more worried about what I do.Not who I am.

What you do? Sorry sir, but my business is none of yours.I am expected home soon.

No, stay.Lets have a small party.Just me and you.Nothing else.Not even clothes.Dont that sound fun.

No thanks.Ill pass.By--

-grabs back of her shirt and pulls her on the ground-

Please let me go.I didnt do anything wrong.

You tried to leave with a fight.No one disobeys my order.

Ahhh!

-he licks her face-

Delicious.I wonder what your little pink friend tastes like.Lets just slip off this piece of cloth blocking iits way.

-wham, the man falls off of Kagouru, and shoots back up with a screaming fit-

Hey what was that for who do you...YOU!! it is you again.Not this time.This time I am not running away.I AM GETTING WHAT I WANT!!

-the stranger looks the man in the eye-


	3. Dragonfly the beauty of it all

Authors note: Third chapter.How you liking it so far? Well enjoy

Character info.

Suiko- a close male friend of Kagouras. A very clumsy boy who used to have a crush on Kagoura but is now in love with a stubborn girl from his school. He is a total nerd and loves to collect things (especially bugs).He has a harsh mother who frequently makes him take his medicine so he does not "die".Not good at jokes, and is terrible at sports.  
Nickname:Su-su.

--**Previous Chapter**--

Hey little Miss.

What? Who are you?

You should be more worried about what I do.Not who I am.

What you do? Sorry sir, but my business is none of yours.I am expected home soon.

No, stay.Lets have a small party.Just me and you.Nothing else.Not even clothes.Dont that sound fun.

No thanks.Ill pass.By--

-grabs back of her shirt and pulls her on the ground-

Please let me go.I didnt do anything wrong.

You tried to leave with a fight.No one disobeys my order.

Ahhh!

-he licks her face-

Delicious.I wonder what your little pink friend tastes like.Lets just slip off this piece of cloth blocking iits way.

-wham, the man falls off of Kagouru, and shoots back up with a screaming fit-

Hey what was that for who do you...YOU!! it is you agian.Not this time.This time I am not running away.I AM GETTING WHAT I WANT!!

-the stranger looks the man in the eye-

**--New Chapter**--

Whhahahahahha!

-man runs away-

It is you isnt it.You are real.You exist.And you saved me.Do you know how long I have dreamed about it.You know, you are pretty popular around here.I--

Hey why are you leaving.You cant just leave.Please come back.

-runs in front of him.her eyes widen but her lips shirt open slightly.she stares into his eyes.He stares back.-

You are as they claim, beautiful.It makes a girl wanna cry.-- Why do you not talk to me? Did I do something wrong? Do you hate me?

-the stranger begins to open his mouth-

I know what you are going to say now.Something to leave behind. A message that will become my motto and your legacy.Is that all?

What more do you want? I just saved you from pain, suffering, emotions.And yet, you still seek something from me.What is it you want? Money, fame?

No.Not at all.I want something that you cant offer.Adventure.

If you want adventure then go take a hike.I have no time for little kids.

Kid!! Who are you calling kid?? At least I am not afraid to have a real conversation.

You want a conversation? Alright how about we talk.Lets talk about how that man would have done something to hurt you so bad you killed yourself.But yet I stepped in and saved you and you still seek something from me that I cannot give.Happy? Conversation over.

JERK!!

-as she says that, he is already out of site-


End file.
